Human Again
by Kelz Hearts Jacob
Summary: Everyone knows how bad Rosalie wants to be human again. She would be willing to give up everything to be human again. Even her Emmett... Will she do it when given the chance? Rated Teen just to be safe. Summary is bad, but the story is better. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Visting the Past

Chapter One: Rosalie's POV

It was just another dreary day in Forks. I could hear everything.

My Emmett downstairs watching a game on TV. Cars driving down the freeway.

And all because of what I am. A monster.

Memories of my human life flooded through me. Vera, and her baby boy. My good looks. Especially my looks.

I tried not to remember my late fiance, Royce King.

I wished the impossible. To be human again.

I sighed, and returned to reality. I walked downstairs, and sat next to Emmett on the couch.

"Hey, babe.." He murmured, and put his arm around me.

I paid no attention to the game. Instead, I found myself lost in my past. I knew Edward was listening to me. He'd already heard it several times, but hey, he didn't have to listen to me. He could just tune me out like he usually does.

We pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School, just like any other day. Edward walked over to Bella as soon as he saw her.

When I looked over at Bella, a stab of jealousy went through me. Jasper looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He knew how I felt about Bella.

Emmett took my hand, and together we walked off to our first class. I passed through the day in a daze, not fully aware.

At the end of the day, we walked out to Edward's Volvo, and drove - always way over the speed limit- to our home. Just as we were passing Bella's house, we all caught a scent.

It wasn't werewolf. One of us. Edward, of course, went into automatic panic mode, because a vampire was so close to Bella. We drove up our driveway, and found Carlisle waiting for us.

When we stepped out of the car, he said to us, "As you all are probably aware, there is a vampire in town. We will have to keep our guard up, until Alice can find more about them."

We all turned to look at Alice's blank, expressionless face. After a moment, she turned to us.

"She just want to talk to us. Her name is Hasana. She has a special gift, but you guys will find out about that when she gets here in the next few days. And, there's something else about her, too..." She trailed off, trying to build our excitement, I guess.

"And?" Jasper pressed. Alice's face lit up.

"Hasana is a vegetarian, like us!" She said, trying to contain her excitement.

"That's great, Alice!" Carlisle, said, smiling.

"We will have to let the pack know, of course. Esme?" He asked.

Esme walked out onto the porch

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you go down to the Quileute border with me to let the pack know about our visitor?" He asked.

"Sure," She said, and began running to the border, Carlisle following.

I walked inside when my adopted siblings began question Alice about our visitor.

I went into my room, and turned on some music to help me relax. Just as I wanted it too, it helped me forget my thoughts.

If I could still sleep, I would be sleeping soundly.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please review. If you review, I give you a virtual cookie. **

**Peace out**

**~ Alice Midori Mikoto ~**

**Remember – Reviews = Cookies. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Hasana

Chapter 2: RPOV

I concentrated on nothing but the music lyrics. I forgot all about my troubles, until Bella walked into my room. The familiar stab of jealousy went through me.

"Edward hunting?" I guessed.

She nodded. She stood there, awkwardly, saying nothing. I felt the need to break the silence.

"You can sit down, if you want..." I trailed off.

I didn't like Bella that much, and she knew it. She sat down on the chair, facing me. I simply stared at the ceiling. I could see every dust mote, every detail on it, of course.

"Umm," Bella said awkwardly. "Is there something bothering you, Rose? You haven't seemed like yourself today." She stated.

Because you are human, I thought. You have everything I want, and you're throwing it away, to become a monster. I felt the need to be honest with her.

"I've just been thinking about my past, that's all. You remember the story, don't you?" I said. She shivered at the memories that I had told her about.

"And you want to be human, real bad?" She guessed. I nodded. "I know you don't like me that much, and this might sound a little corny, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She continued.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," I agreed. Bella stood up, and walked out of the room. She paused at the door.

"See you later, Rose," She said quietly, and was gone. I didn't like her that much, but I didn't dislike her as much as I had before. She was a really sweet girl, once you get to know her. I was left to my thoughts for the rest of the night.

Emmett came to the doorway.

"Hasana will be stopping by this afternoon, after school," He said.

I nodded in agreement. Emmett could tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok, Rosie?" He asked, calling me by his nickname for me. It was me and Bella's conversation all over again.

"Just thinking about my human memories."

He walked across the room to where I stood. He gave me a gentle hug, and rubbed my back soothingly. He knew more than anyone else how badly I longed to be human. He knew that I would give him up to become human again.

Emmett kissed my lips softly, and said, "It's ok. You still got some of your fairy tale - you got me." He smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, I did." I smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"We have to get ready to go to school," He said, reminding me of the time.

He left me to get dressed. I changed without thinking about what I was wearing. I walked downstairs and took Emmett's hand. We got into Edward's Volvo, and drove to my idea of purgatory.

School was easy, just review - exams were coming up. No one bothered us, as usual. At lunch, Alice's face became a blank stare. She was having a vision.

When she became aware of us sitting around her, she said, "Hasana will stop by our house after school." I already knew this, but she was going to add more. Her gold eyes focused on me.

"She seems particularly interested in you, Rose," She said.

"I think it has to do with her gift."

"Ok. Thanks, Alice," I said.

By then, the cafeteria was mostly empty.

We got up, and walked gracefully to dump our trays with uneaten food. The rest of the day passed slowly as I wondered what Hasana wanted with me.

Edward drove all of us home. He parked the Volvo in the garage, and we walked inside, preparing for Hasana's arrival.

After a few minutes, we could hear footsteps coming up the porch. Carlisle answered the door before the visitor could knock.

"Hello, welcome to my home. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," He said, gesturing to his wife, standing beside him.

"And this is Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie," Esme said to our visitor, pointing to us when she said our name.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Hasana. May I come in?" Hasana said politely.

"Of course," Carlisle said. She stepped into the house. Carlisle led us to the living room. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Than you, Carlisle. I was in the area, and decided to stop by." Hasana said.

"And there's something special about my gift. I can make your wishes come true. No matter how complicated." I saw Alice's face light up like a child's on Christmas Day. She was probably thinking about wishing for her own personal mall in our house.

"But not without consequences, " She added.

I began thinking about something to wish for. I suddenly remembered my old friend Vera, and pretty babies. Human memories.

Then I realized just what Hasana could do. She could make me human again. She could make me human again! Edward looked over at me. I then remembered he could hear everything I had just been thinking about.

"Remember - there is always consequences," Edward said to me.

"Hasana?" I said. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure, Rosalie." I stood up, and lead her outside.

"About your gift," I said while we were walking. "Could it make me human again?" I asked.

"Yes, it can." She was probably wondering why I would want to be human. "But not without consequences," She reminded me.

"Hasana, will you make me human again?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I will," She agreed.

I felt happy. As happy as I'd ever felt in this crazy, miked up, supernatural world.

"I will turn you human again if you can agree to this," She said.

And then she said six words that I was hoping she wouldn't say.

"You have to break Emmett's heart."


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

Human Again

Chapter 3: Rosalie's Point of View

**********************************

I froze. What am I going to do? Hasana noticed me stop, and turned to face me. "You have to leave him. You have to leave Emmett, and the rest of your family." I barely noticed her. I was arguing with myself in my head. We were far enough away that Edward couldn't hear my mind. For that I was thankful.

I could be human, I thought. No more blood, strength, or any of that, just normality. Nobody would be scared of me. I decided what I was going to do.

"Hasana?" I asked.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes. I want to be human again."

"Ok. I'll meet you back here at midnight, after you've told them." What was it about Midnight, it's always the time they say in fairy tales. Then again, this was my fairy tale.

********************

I ran home, extremely fast. Probably for the last time. I walked into the house, and found Emmett watching a game with Edward. Edward turned to glare at me.

Please don't tell anyone until I'm gone? Please? I said in my head. He nodded, but continued to glare.

"Hey, Emmett, do you wanna g oon a walk with me?" He stood up and ran to me.

"Sure Rosie, let's go." We walked far away that the others wouldn't hear us.

I found a big boulder, and sat down on it.

"Hey, Em? I was talking to Hasana, and you know her gift?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"She's going to use it to make me human again." He smiled.

"That's great, Rosie!" He frowned a little. "But what about the consequences?" I sighed. How was I going to tell him?

"That's what I wanted to talked to you about." He looked confused.

"Emmett, I have to leave you." There, I said it. He looked so sad.

"Your... breaking up with me?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"I guess I am." I said that real quiet. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to," I added.

"Will you tell the others?" He nodded, probably because he couldn't talk. I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Good bye, Emmett." I hopped off the rock.

"See you around." He whispered. I walked away, unsure of where I was going. I turned around, and he was gone. He had ran back home. I walked away, deeper into the woods.

I loved Emmett, I really did, but did I make the right choice?

*********************************************

**A/N: Sooo sad. As always, review. I won't continue until I get at least 5 review.**

**Reviews = Cookies!! **


	4. Author's Note Please Read

Hey guys! I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long. I'll try to work on it, 'cause I'm new to writing fan fiction. I hope you like Human Again so far. Please review, it really means a lot to me. And everyone knows more reviews means faster updates. :D Thanks for reading!

By the way, that isn't the last we'll hear from Emmett....

Huggles,

Alice Midori Mikoto


	5. Ch 4 EmPOV

Read, Comment, Enjoy :D Chapter 4: Emmett's POV

Rosie had just left to go on a walk with Hasana. Probably wishing for something, I thought.

"You have no idea." Edward said. What is that supposed to mean? He just shook his head.

I turned my attention back to the game. After a while Rose came back in the house.

Eddie glared at my Rosie, but then nodded. Ugh, I hate their little brain conversations.

"Hey, Emmett, do you wanna go on a walk with me?" I stood up, and ran at vampire speed over to her.

"Sure, Rosie, let's go." We walked outside, and into the woods. We continued walking until we were far enough away that no one would hear us.

We approached a boulder. We sat on top of it. She seemed a little sad.

"Hey, Em? I was talking to Hasana, and you know her gift?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"She's going to use it to make me human again." Rose frowned a little. But wasn't being human again a good thing? I smiled.

"That's great, Rosie!" I suddenly frowned a little. "But what about the consequences?" She sighed. Uh oh. That can't be good...

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I felt confused.

"Emmett, I have to leave you." I felt like I was about to cry. Why would she do this to me? What was I going to do without her?

"Your... breaking up with me?" Tears that would never spill welled up in my eyes.

"I guess I am." She whispered. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to." She added. I couldn't talk. I don't think even Jasper could help me feel better.

"Will you tell the others?" I nodded. She leaned over and gave me a hug. I gave her a small hug back, not normal for me.

"Goodbye, Emmett." She said, and hopped off the rock.

"See you around." I whispered. I hopped off the rock and and ran away at vampire speed. I just couldn't bear to look at her.

I arrived back at the house. A surge of anger flowed through me. I ripped the door off its hinges, and threw it through a window. Esme was gonna kill me.

Jasper came running up to me. "Dude, what's wrong? Your emotions are going haywire" He tried to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"Rose has decided to leave us. She dumped me." I said. I felt like crying again.

Bella walked up to me. She gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry, Emmett. "She whispered. Bella knew what I was going through. We had all abandoned her a few months ago. She knew just how I felt.

I hugged her back. She looked up at me, with her chocolate brown eyes. "It's going to be ok, Em."

I looked down at her. I believed every word she said.

Bella was going to help me through this. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!! I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and alerts!! They mean so much to me. * Gives every reviewer a cookie ***

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!! YAY**

**Stephanie: No you don't, I do!**

**Me: Darn… But I do own this pack of oreos. You guys can have the milk. **

Chapter 5: **Rosalie's POV**

I walked away, feeling more alone than ever. I could still hear, faintly, what was going on at the house. Emmett had run home, and took, no _ripped, _the door off it's hinges.

I sighed, and continued walking. I came across a small creek. I found myself leaned over it. My reflection stared back up at me. I splashed the water, making my face disappear. I just couldn't bear to look at it, after what I had done.

Normally, I would be staring at myself all day in the mirror, but today was an off day. Aside from the fact that I was going to be human again.

I glanced at my watch. '11:30,' it read. I must have been walking for a long time. I had barely noticed the sky gradually get darker and darker.

I sighed. Somewhere, deep in the woods, I heard a bear growl. The bear reminded me of Emmett; he loved to hunt bears the most.

I sighed, again. I sat down on a boulder I found.

"Hey, there." A voice called. It was Hasana. I glanced at my watch again. Midnight on the dot.

"Hi, Hasana." I said.

"You ready?" She asked. I couldn't help but be excited.

"Yes!" She smiled at me.

"Ok. I'm going to start now." She closed her eyes in concentration

I began to feel cold. That's odd. I'm not supposed to feel the cold…

She still had her eyes closed. I began to feel numb. My eyes got heavy, and closed. I yawned, and rolled over on my side.

All of a sudden, my throat felt like it was going to freeze, and become a block of ice. My hand flew up to it, as if to warm it up. My throat still felt rock hard.

I felt numb again. I yawned again, and I drifted off to sleep, for the first time since I had become a vampire, dreaming happy dreams about pretty babies.

**EmPOV**

"Edward? I'm going home for a bit, see you tonght." Bella said. All of us stared at her, open-mouthed. That never happened, she often stayed as long as she could. She looked up at me.

"Em? Do you wanna come over to my house for a while?" She asked. Edward turned to glare at me, no doubt he was jealous.

"Sure, Bella." I said, following her out the door. We headed to her old hunk of rust that she called a "truck." She climbed into the driver side, slamming the door behind her. I climbed in, slamming the door with a BANG! She started to drive away, making a lot of noise. She pulled out of the driveway, onto the wet highway. We rode in silence for a few minutes, I guess waiting for mw to talk or something.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Maybe later."

We finally reached her house. Her father wasn't home yet. I wondered what he would say when he saw me here instead of Eddie. Hmmmm

Bella unlocked the door with the key from under the eave. We walked inside, closing the door behind us. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar.

I waled into the living room – which was remarkably small. There was a Wii hooked up to the Tv. Awesome!

"What games do you have?" I asked her, she had just walked into the room. It had filled the room with her scent. Freesia and strawberry.

"Mario Kart?" She suggested. I nodded. She was going down!

She set up the game, I was Baby Peach, Bella was Yoshi.

We raced on the track 'Koopa Cape.' I was loosing badly. "Why won't dumb Peach drive at vampire speed?" I asked.

Bella giggled, loosing her concentration. She fell off and I took the lead.

Right after I won, Charlie walked in. He saw us in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Bella? Where's Edward?" He asked, warily. Probably thinking she dumped him for me.

"Oh, Emmett had a bad day, so I invited him over to cheer him up." She said, standing up. She couldn't exactly say 'Oh, Emmet got dumped by his wife to become human, because she hates being a vampire.' That would just freak Charlie out.

"Well, I'll see you later, Bella." I said, deciding to go back home.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

I nodded. I waved good-bye, heading out the door. Making sure Charlie wasn't watching, I took off at vampire speed to my house. I was there in less than a mintue. The door still wasn't fixed, I'll have to get a new one soon. Edward growled at me.

_Awwww, Eddie's jealous. _I thought. He glared at me, then walked upstairs. I walked into the living room, watching the rest of a game. I felt a whole lot better.

I was right, Bella was gonna help me through this.

**Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, and turning on alerts! I feel terrible for not updtaing, and I will try to update more often. If I get more reviews, I will feel more motivated to write more. For being such good readers, I will give you ANOTHER cookie! -gives cookie- **

**Oh, I have changed my name tomebeKelsey, it used to be 'Alice Midori Mikoto' **

**Rock on, **

**Kelsey3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! Yayyyy! **

**Jasper: No you don't, Stephenie does. **

**Me: But I'm Stephenie!**

**Jasper: No your not. * Dazzles ***

**Me: I don't own Twilight. **

**-Jasper walks off- **

**Me: JAZZY WAIT UP!!**

Chapter 6: Rose's POV

I awoke, the sun blinding me temperarily. The leaves in the woods rustled, someone else was here. I tensed, a normal reaction for me. I growled, but it came out as a squek. I heard a laugh, it sounded like bells. Hasana, with all her beauty, I'm afraid to admit, I've never seen anyone more beautiful than me, walked towards me, her skin glittering. Then it hit me.

I was human.

I was human!

I jumped off the rock, landing on my feet. At least I had good balance…for now. I hope I won't be a klutz like Bella.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I squealed. She smiled, it was dazzling.

"You're welcome, but now I must be off." She said, dissappearing into the shadowy depths of the woods.

I wondered where I was going to go. The Cullens probably hated me for what I did, they probably didn't want to see me again. I sighed, pushing the thoughts of them aside, I would leave them alone.

My mind reeled wit possible places to go. Florida, California, New York, I could go anywhere I wanted now, I would be able to walk down the street without sparkling.

California, I decided. But, I would have to go back to the Cullen's place, to get my car. Surely they wouldn't mind, right? I'll just pop in the garage, then leave as quickly as I had come.

I started towards my former home, leaves and twigs crunching under my feet. The mansion of a house came into view.

Hmm, that's weird, the door's missing. Then it dawned on me: Emmett ripped it off it's hinges.

There was a slight breeze, all I saw was a tiny blur. Something small and rock hard hit my cheek. I looked down, little Alice had punched me.

"I guess I deserved that." I admitted, which surprised me. Normally I would have hit her back.

She glared at me.

"Just take your car and go." She growled. "Carlise says you can keep your credit card, spend all the money you like." She added, both of us rolling our eyes. Typical Carlisle, always too giving.

I nodded, starting towards the garage. My red BMW M3 was in the front, the keys already in the ignition.

_Edward, I know you're listening. Tell them all I'm very sorry, that I love them. _

Edward walked into the garage. He looked pained, just like he did when we left Bella.

"Just go. You've already hurt them enough, Emmett especially. " He said, and with that, he was gone.

I revved the engine, and sped off, trying to get away as fast as I could. The road dissappeared behind me as I sped off towards California.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end it there. **

**I would appreciate ideas from you guys, so feel free to send me a message with you're ideas. **


	8. Chapter 7 California Here I Come!

Chapter 7: California, Here I come!

**Rosalie's POV**

I had driven for quite a few hours straight, only stoppinf for food, gas, and the bathroom at rest stops. Quite a few men made cat calls at me, but I was already used to it from my past human life.

I just past the Welcome to California sign, it was beautiful.

I drove into a small town by the name of Woodlake, it reminded me so much of ho – Forks. It reminded me of Forks, which is no longer my home. It was sunny outside, like California was supposed to be.

I checked into The Ritz Hotel, it was extravagent. A lot of the guys gave me a once-over, even the ones with their girlfriends. I waved back, smiling flrtaciously. I had room 303, the best suite in the whole hotel. The dude, I forgot his name, took my one bag that I had – I would have to go shopping very soon – up to my room. I had to explain that I would only be staying a few days. What I didn't tell him was that I had to enroll into school, this time I would probably enjoy it.

I set my bag down into the corner of the living room. Yes, it had a living room, how amazing is this hotel?

There was a soft knock on the door. I padded over to answer it, it was a guy I had seen in the hotel lobby, he seemed to be about my age.

"Hello?" I said, but it came out as a question. I wondered what he was doing up here, he wasn't part of the hotel staff.

"Hi, I'm Maxxie, I saw you in the hotel lobby. You seem new to this area…." He said. Maxxxie seemed like a nice guy.

"Rosalie." I said. "Yeah, I came here from Washington." I really needed to work on a cover story, I had just settled in, and the guys were already coming to me! I could get used to this…

"Cool! I know this is kinda sudden, but if you want, I could show you around Woodlake?" He asked, a hopeful expression on his cute face. He had blonde hair, not too long, and dimples which reminded me of Emmett. But I had to forget him, he probably didn't want me anymore.

"I'd love that! Come on in, and we could have some lunch or something. " I suggested as he walked in.

Maxxie walked in, and seated himself on the couch in front of the TV.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower, be back in a few minutes." He nodded, watching the game.

I walked to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes as I went. The water was comfortably warm as I stepped into the shower, it un-knotted my back, and relaxed my muscles. I did my old routine, using my lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. Scrubbing the shampoo in, the wonderful scent filled the room.

I shut the water off, and walked out, wrapping a towel around me. I put on my favorite jeans, a light tank top, and a pair of gladiator sandals. I walked back into the living room, where Maxxie was still watching the game. He turned when he heard me come in.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p.'

We walked down the hallway, to the main lobby. He led me to his car, a Jeep, just like Em's, except not as huge. A tear rolled down my face at the thought of Emmett, the big teddy bear. I hadn't though of him the whole time I had been in California. But I needed to forget about him.

I wiped away the tear before Maxxie noticed. We climbed into his car, and sped off towards all the California glory.

And I was loving every single second of it.

**A/N: Two updates in tow days, how awesome am !? :P **

**Got ideas? Send me a message. **

**Make me happy, click that little green button, and you'll get faster updates!! (:**

**~ Kelsey**


End file.
